


Сердце

by DearMebbi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi
Summary: Циглер, открывшая секрет оживления, светлая и талантливая — а чего достигла Мойра? Знающая только, как разрушать — как других, так и себя.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 4





	Сердце

— Это доктор Циглер хороша в том, что дарует жизни. У меня лучше получается их отбирать.

— Так придумай что-нибудь, что сработает, черт побери! Кто из нас ученый?!

— Вы — точно не ученый, командор Райс, но умник еще тот. Я же сказала: я не могу совершить невозможное. Ангела смогла бы воскресить его, как сделала с вашим мальчишкой-самураем. Я же в силах лишь прекратить его мучения.

Габриэль ударом скинул со стола документы и склонился, процедив ей в лицо:

— Покончить с ним я могу и сам, О'Доран. Для этого не нужны твои дорогостоящие эксперименты.

Мойра не двигалась, лишь смотрела перед собой.

— Показывай, на что способна, иначе и этот поток финансирования будет навсегда перекрыт.

— Да, коммандор Райс. Я попытаюсь.

— Не попытаешься. Сделаешь. Иначе мне придется провернуть с тобой то же, что и они, — он кивнул на плакат Овервотч на стене. Капитан Моррисон, в развевающемся плаще, возглавлял спасительный отряд. Ана Амари замерла чуть позади, отдавая очередной приказ подкреплению. Прямо-таки символы великой французской революции. Зачем Райсу этот постер в кабинете?

Он выпрямился и отвернулся, сложив руки за спиной.

— Исчезни, О'Доран.

Мойра чуть склонила голову, один глаз скрылся за рыжими волосами.  
Габриэль насторожился, услышав ее хриплый смешок. Он оглянулся.   
Еще мгновение назад Мойра сидела перед ним, но теперь исчезла. Будто растворилась в воздухе.

Дверь была все так же закрыта на замок.

***

МакКри едва не выронил ящик с колбами и реагентами, когда на его пути из темноты возникла Мойра.

— Что б тебя, Господи!

Она наградила его мрачным взглядом.

— Пойман с поличным. Зачем тебе растворы, агент? Твой желудок их не переварит.

— Ну не говорите так, док, — улыбнулся Джесси, водрузив ящик на ближайший комод и облокотившись на него, как ни в чем не бывало. — Что я, вор какой? Просто решил, что вам тут маловато места, помогаю вот с уборкой...

Не обращая на него внимания, Мойра прошла в лабараторию, стянула галстук с шеи, принялась расстегивать пуговицы черной рубашки. Не оборачиваясь, бросила через обнаженное плечо:

— Ты все еще здесь, агент?

МакКри вздрогнул и отвернулся. Откашлявшись, он направился к выходу.

— Хорошего вечера, док. Не перетрудитесь.

Дверь захлопнулась за его спиной. Мойра потерла переносицу и вздохнула.

Мойра стянула рубашку, уперлась ладонями в стол и повесила голову над исписанными бумагами. Расчеты, теории, гипотезы. Столько времени потратить на доказательство невозможного, чтобы оно вросло в ее тело, слилось с ним в единое целое, видоизменило и исказило, но так повторно и не достигнуть результата.

Так невыносимо тяжело проходить через испытания, реакции и мучения своего же, столь уязвимого организма, даже примерно не зная о последствиях.

Ангела сейчас наверняка резвится в огромной лаборатории, демонстрируя достижения высшему руководству, тогда как О'Доран в коллеги напрашиваются только крысы. Да и те в панике сбегают, когда та на глазах превращается в бесформенную черно-фиолетовую массу. Какие там аплодисменты?

Каждый день, каждый бой мог оказаться последним. Раньше она подробно фиксировала свое состояние в базах и на бумаге, наговаривала на диктофон, проводила бесчисленные тесты. Когда же оно стабилизировалось, просто рисовала решетки, считая прожитые дни.

В ее крошечной, плохо освещенной лабаратории не было сквозняка, но по голой спине все равно пробежал холодок.

Мойра сжала кулаки.

Когда кажется, что каждый день — последний, постепенно свыкаешься с мыслью, что уже давно мертв.

***

В просторном зале, наполненном экранами и измерительными аппаратами, раздался стук каблуков и недовольный "мяв".

«Сколько повторять, кошкам не место в медпункте. У каждого третьего сейчас аллергия на шерсть...» 

Стук каблуков удалился к дверям, и створки автоматически раскрылись перед доктором Циглер. Кот, опущенный на пол коридора, был поначалу недоволен, но быстро сменил гнев на милость, получив примиряющие ласки и почесывания.

Ангела провела ладонью по его гибкой спине на прощание. Хмуро посмотрела на пустую миску у соседней двери. Вздохнула, скрестила руки на груди и вернулась в зал.  
Предстояло много работы. Проверка данных о поставке новых механизмов жизнеобеспечения, заказ на недостающие детали, голосовой модуль для Гензи, периодическая проверка показателей и данных о физическом состоянии кадетов. Капитан Амари упрекала Ангелу в переработках, чуть ли не силой выталкивала на суточный отдых, но никто не мог заменить доктора Циглер. Все, за чем с трудом уследили бы опытные стажеры, Ангела могла уладить самостоятельно, пусть для этого и приходилось идти на известные жертвы.

— Нашей талантливой голубке бы выспаться, — чуть хриплый голос Мойры прозвучал у нее над ухом. Циглер вздрогнула, впившись ногтями в локти, так что чувствовалось даже сквозь медицинский халат.

— Не делай так!

— Я серьезно, — О'Доран напустила обеспокоенный вид. — Уснуть, уткнувшись носом в анализы — не самый комфортный и продуктивный тип отдыха.

— Пожалуйста, Мойра. Не входи без стука.

О'Доран без энтузиазма шагнула к столу и трижды, удлиняя паузы, стукнула по его поверхности.

— Уделите мне минуту вашего бесценного времени, доктор Циглер?

Ангела стояла, нахмурившись, все так же неумолимо скрестив руки на груди.

— Минута почти на исходе.

Мойра встала прямо перед ней, — Циглер пришлось поднять лицо, чтобы не прервать внушительного визуального контакта, — и спокойно продолжила:

— Наше общение в последнее время претерпело, мягко говоря, многофакторные изменения. И порядком охладилось. По моей вине. Я приношу свои извинения, это во-первых.

— Во-вторых?

— Твой Шимада.

Ангела дрогнула, едва подавив вздох удивления — что не ускользнуло от внимания Мойры.   
Сделав паузу, та лишь спросила:

— Что с ним?

— Я не могу сказать.

— Почему? Что случилось?!

Как только она расцепила руки, Мойра перехватила ее запястья. Заметив, что взгляд Ангелы задержался на правой руке О'Доран, та тут же спрятала темнеющую кисть за спину.

— Послушай, Циглер. Я не могу передать его тебе, но ты можешь мне помочь, — она положила здоровую ладонь на плечо Ангелы. — Пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Запрет на гласное — и вообще какое-либо — обсуждение дел подразделения Блэквотч имел критическое значение, обеим это было хорошо известно.

Сглотнув, Ангела опустила взгляд.

— Пульс держится?

— Слабый, но стабильный.

Беззвучный выдох — облегчения. Как же она переживает за мальчишку… Чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от боли и зависти, Мойра продолжила врать:

— Я должна буду провести операцию, чтобы заодно установить голосовые модули. И мне ненадолго понадобится твой Кадуцей.

Циглер вскинула голову.

— Он настроен на меня.

— Что?

— Не думаешь же ты, что кадуцей — волшебная палочка, посох, воскрешающий мертвецов?!

Разъярившись, как дикая кошка, Ангела выступила вперед, заставив Мойру отступить от неожиданности.

— Случайный прохожий не сможет вдохнуть жизнь в раненого, если подберет кадуцей и примется размахивать им, как чудодейственным древом! Кадуцей связан с валькирией, и это финальная версия моего костюма, настроенная только на мои физические особенности, 

— Ангела чеканила слова, впечатывая Мойру в стену одной категорической интонацией, не допускающей компромисса. — И раз я уж я так нужна тебе — веди меня к пациенту!

О’Доран ошалело смотрела на нее, прямую и гордую.

О, как она была нужна Мойре.  
Такая отчаянная, сильная и…  
Любящая?

Кивнув, Мойра в одно мгновение переместилась к дверям и поманила ее за собой.  
Ангела подхватила кадуцей и помчалась за ней, пробегая прямо сквозь тающие клочки тумана.

***

Он лежал на операционном столе, в кабинете перед лабораторией Мойры. Человек, полностью накрытый белоснежной простыней. У стен вокруг него стояли, громоздясь, аппараты жизнеобесчепения — отключенные за ненадобностью. Ангела едва дышала, пробегая последний коридор, и, ввалившись в кабинет, едва не рухнула, споткнувшись о ящики с растворами. Мойра переместилась вовремя, чтобы подхватить ее под руки, но Ангела тут же оттолкнула О’Доран, ринувшись к пациенту и поднимая руку в привычном жесте воскрешения, другой активируя кадуцей. Крошечный кабинет озарился золотом.

Мойра не сводила с нее взгляда — хоть за спиной доктора Циглера в этот раз не было крыльев, ее поза, изгиб спины и величественные движения ангела завораживали. Сияние потухло, и кабинет потонул в привычной полутьме. Не изменилось ничего — кроме того, что человек на операционном столе стал дышать.

Грудная клетка медленно поднималась и так же медленно опускалась, скрытая простыней.  
Глядя на него, Ангела протянула руку к краю, чтобы одернуть ее с лица, но Мойра оказалась за ее спиной, схватив ее запястье на полпути.

— Не надо.

— Я должна проверить, что все в норме.

— Ты не можешь. Даже информация о полученных травмах будет считаться разглашением.

Она подняла лицо, и Мойра невольно дрогнула — Ангела умоляла.

— Пожалуйста. Дай мне увидеть его.

Мойра сглотнула, не отпуская ее руки. Наивная дурочка. Она не заслуживает быть использованной.

Фыркнув, Мойра сама сбросила простыню с пациента — неизвестного мужчины, с татуировкой на половину лица.

Ангела выдернула запястье из ослабшей хватки и смотрела на него, расширив глаза.

— Почему?..

— Если бы я просила, не ввязывая твоего мальчишку, ты бы не пришла сюда.

— Мойра!

— Что? Разве моя вина, что ты так трясешься о нем, что слепо готова на все?!

Она сказала это от бессильной злости. Циглер, открывшая секрет оживления, светлая и талантливая — а чего достигла она? Знающая только, как разрушать — как других, так и себя.

Ангела медленно кивнула, собираясь с мыслями. И так же молча направилась к двери.  
Переместившись, Мойра оказалась прямо перед ней.

— Отойди. Я сделала, что ты хотела. Если с ним все в порядке, мне нечего здесь делать.

— Ты любишь его.

— А ты пользуешься этим?

Сердце Мойры, что в последние годы лишь ныло от тоски и пустоты, болезненно сжалось.

— Ангел. Ты нужна мне. Представь, чего бы мы смогли достичь вместе: совершенное исцеление, формула бессмертия… Ты даже не представляешь, как ты нужна мне.

— Мойра, мне нужно работать.

Не позволяя пройти, Мойра оттеснила ее назад — для этого достаточно было поднять свою пронизанную черно-синими прожилками руку, и Циглер сама попятилась от нее прочь.

— Работай со мной, ангел. Мне нужна твоя помощь, здесь. Я стою на пороге чего-то совершенно удивительного, и если это сработает… Я еще не знаю, как это отразится на других, но это работает, ты сама видишь.

Отходить уже было некуда, и Ангела в отчаянии отбила уродливую руку Мойры, зажмурившись и отвернувшись.

Та не двинулась с места, храня молчание.

Во взгляде Циглер, голосе, всем ее существе были лишь страх и отвращение.

Мойра не могла ее винить. Более того, хорошо ее понимала.

Но и оставлять это просто так не хотела.

Толкнув Ангелу, Мойра опрокинула ее на письменный стол. Склонившись, провела пораженной рукой по ее лицу, коснувшись острым ногтем ее губ — та задержала дыхание, замерев, как перепуганная мышь.

Проведя по подбородку, ладонь Мойры легла ей на шею — чуть вдавливая в стол. Она чувствовала мрачную власть. Впервые за долгое время Мойра ощутила контроль над ситуацией, который буквально был в ее руках.

— Мойра…

Наклонившись, та ответила прямо в ее дрожащие губы.

— Да?

— Ты чудовище.

Иллюзия контроля растворилась. Разбилась так быстро и оглушительно, что Мойра ощутила физический укол — она была ошарашена и озлоблена. Только Циглер хватало наглости говорить ей такое в лицо — не суть, что Мойра это действительно заслужила.

— Неужто ты — невинный цветочек? — Прошипела она в ответ. — Сколько людей умерло у тебя на руках, пока ты тестировала свой кадуцей? Что ты отводишь взгляд? Думала, что я не знаю? Блэквотч знает гораздо больше, чем ты можешь представить, мой ангел. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя, снова и снова — работай здесь, со мной. Хоть цена знания — и запереться в подвале с чудовищем, но разве тебя это остановит?

Мойра сверлила ее ненавистным взглядом, нависнув над ней, все еще держа за шею — она даже не замечала, с каким остервенением Циглер царапала ее руку, пытаясь высвободиться. Возможно, потеря чувствительности — совсем не плохо.

— Никогда.

— Гендзи был бы рад видеться с тобой чаще.

— Не приплетай его! — выкрикнула Ангела. — Он ни при чем!

Мальчишка, которого она сшивала по кускам. Как она могла так любить его — ожившего мертвеца, потерявшего все, — и так ненавидеть ее, Мойру, готовую ради нее на все?  
Она не понимала.

Приблизившись, Мойра впилась в ее губы, целуя ей назло — игнорируя удары, протестные мычания и боль.

Ее сердце выло.

Едва она отстранилась, тут же исчезла по ту сторону глухой стены. Испарилась с глаз, как умела, благодаря своим открытиям.

Ангела присела, осторожно касаясь своей шеи.

Подставив ладонь, поймала несколько ошметков теневой субстанции, которые тут же испарились, стоило им коснуться ее кожи.

***

Мойра стояла, запрокинув голову, изо всех сил зажимая рот ладонью — чтобы не дать тяжелому дыханию выдать свое местонахождение.

Она дрожала от того, что посмела сделать. Это точно был конец — больше ей не будет ни доверия, ни милости. Но задание… Можно считать выполненным?

Ее сердце еще никогда не ощущалось настолько опустевшим.


End file.
